Day Off Oneshots
by Dilmn8
Summary: What happens when Edward and Jasper have a day off. A series of oneshots about our boys. SLASH. PWP.
1. Yardwork

**A/N**: So I just wrote this in about an hour because I wanted to practice writing sex scenes, so this whole thing is basically sex, Jasper and Edward style of course.

So please let me know what you all think, and what you think I could do better. I want to make sure I'm pro at smut for when I get there in "Jungle" (go check it out if you haven't read it yet! Yes, I'm pimping myself out :D)

I want to dedicate this to all of my girls here on Fanfiction, you know who you all are! Love you chicka's!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, yadda yadda.

*******

"Jasper?" I called, walking down the stairs into the living room. "Where are you?" He wasn't anywhere upstairs, so I figured he'd have to be down here somewhere.

When I didn't get a reply I walked toward the kitchen, hoping to see him sitting at the counter eating breakfast. I had just woken up and was still in only my underwear.

"Baby?" I tried again, just coming around the corner into the kitchen. "Where the fuck did you go?" I muttered to myself.

I walked to the fridge, now pouting, and grabbed a water bottle. Where the hell would he go? It's fucking ten in the morning and the only day off this week that we have together. He should be in bed with me cuddling.

"Jasper!" I yelled now. I still got no reply, causing even more anger to bubble in my stomach.

I stomped out of the kitchen, water bottle in hand, determined to find the fucker who was currently ruining my day off. I needed a break from the hospital, things had been way to stressful this past week and he was messing it all up.

Storming into the den I didn't find him there, after that I tried the office. No such luck there, either. By now I was so desperate I even tried the bathroom, but he wasn't there either. I was beginning to lose hope.

_The backyard_, I thought. With new determination, I made way for the glass door in the kitchen that lead to our backyard. In the back of my head I noted that it was a beautiful day. Clear blue sky, sun shining and extremely rare for Seattle.

There in the middle of the yard was Jasper, lying on a red and white checkered blanket, with headphones in his ears, mouthing the words to the song playing. Even through my fury, I couldn't help but be in awe of his perfect form.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, so I was offered a perfect view of his immaculate chest and stomach. I wanted to run my hands up and down his torso while teasing his nipples with my tongue.

Shaking off my Jasper induced stupor, I marched over to him and stopped as my shadow fell over his face and upper body.

It took him a second to figure out the sun had disappeared, but when he did he opened his eyes. When he saw it was me, his face broke out into a beautiful grin. But then he saw the glare set firmly on my face and it slowly faded away into a guarded expression. I could see the gears turning in his head, retracing all of his last moves, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Do you really want to know what's wrong, Jasper?" I asked in the most condescending tone I could manage.

"I'd like to…" he said slowly, resting on his elbows.

"I've been calling your damn name for the past ten damn minutes while I searched the house wondering where the hell my boyfriend went on our only day off together for who knows how long."

"Baby," he said sitting up and reaching out to me. "Come here."

"No." I said stubbornly.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

Giving in, like he knew I would, I walked the two steps over to him and sat down a foot away, not touching him. He didn't seem to notice, he just scooted over and wrapped an arm over my shoulders and planted a kiss on my temple.

"I'm sorry." He said, trailing little kisses down from my temple to my cheek and finally around my jaw. I unconsciously raised my chin a little, giving him better access to what he wanted. I felt him smirk because he knew he was forgiven.

"I woke up a little bit earlier and went to the bathroom and noticed how beautiful it was out, so I decided that I'd put together a little picnic brunch," he said gesturing to the basket I hadn't noticed next to him. "I was just going to come and wake you up, but I guess I got a little distracted by the sun and all."

I smiled at him and leaned into his embrace. This stuff always happened. I would get angry with him for doing something and when I confronted him about it, he would show me that I was being an idiot by having something sweet like this planned.

"Are you hungry?" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Not for brunch," I replied turning around and kissing his mouth. He eagerly returned the kiss and pushed me onto my back, his chest coming to rest on mine.

"Good," he said in between kisses. "Cause I'm not either." I brought my hand up to run it through his beautiful blond hair, I grabbed a fistful and deepened our kiss causing him to moan.

He was straddling my hips and running his hands over every inch of my body that he could grab, my stomach, my arms, my chest, his hands where everywhere all at once. "I'm glad you're still in your underwear," he said. "Less to get in the way." He yanked them off me and gazed hungrily down at my body

"Then how come you're in jeans?" I panted. "It hardly seems fair."

"You're right." He said standing up and removing them in record time. My breath caught when they were off and he was standing proudly before me in all of his glory. His body never ceased to amaze me, not even after five years of being together.

My eyes trailed down his body, starting with his face. The crystal clear blue eyes, now darkened with lust staring back at me, his plump lips, swollen from kissing me, his high cheek bones, now with a blush dusted lightly over them.

I continued to admire him, his perfect chest, the beautiful plains of his rock hard abs. The treasure trail, starting just under his belly button leading down to the grand prize and my personal favorite part of Jasper Whitlock. His beautiful cock, standing tall and proud straining for release.

He walked back over to me and crawled on top of me, our cocks brushing against each other causing us to both moan out loud. ""You're so beautiful." He said to me, looking me straight in the eyes before attacking my mouth in a fierce kiss.

My hands returned to his hair and my legs wrapped around his waist, trying to get impossibly closer. He lifted me up so that he was now kneeling and I was resting in his lap without ever ending our kiss.

"Please, Jasper." I moaned, slowly rocking my hips back and forth creating a beautiful friction between us.

"What do you want, Edward?" he panted out, teasing me.

"Fuck me." I said as he kissed along my neck, nipping me here and there. "Oh, Fuck me!"

He rested me back onto my back and lent over me, kissing his way down my body, teasing my nipples, making me groan and beg for release. He continued his journey down my stomach, stopping at my bellybutton. He knew I was ticklish and he licked it anyway, making me giggle. His hand reached up and grabbed my cock, turning my giggle into incoherent mumbling.

I felt his tongue lick my penis, from base to tip and my whole body shivered. He teased the head, licking around the edge, "Oh my god, Jasper."

He took the whole head into his mouth and swirled his tongue all around, driving me insane. I moaned out loud and he took my entire length into his mouth, making my hips buck up on their own accord.

He continued to bob his head up and down and I knew that if he didn't stop soon I'd cum right then, "Jasper." I panted. He knew what that meant just by the sound of my voice. He released my dick with a pop and looked up at me with a grin on my lips.

He kissed his way back up my body and by the time he reached my neck I was begging him to fuck me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and said, "Are you ready, Baby?"

"Yes!" I panted.

He sat up and moved my legs so that he was kneeling just in between them, his dick just brushing against mine. He reached across my body and grabbed a bottle of lube that magically appeared in the picnic basket.

I heard the pop of the lid opening and the next second I felt his finger rub across my entrance and slowly make its way in. I moaned a little at the welcome intrusion and he whispered, "You like that, Baby?"

He moved his finger in just a way that he hit that spot that sent stars flying across my vision and I couldn't reply. I felt a second finger enter me and I lifted my hips a little to make it easier for him to enter me.

"You almost ready? I don't think I can wait that much longer." He whispered, bending down to kiss me along my neck.

"Fuck me, Jazz." I groaned.

He didn't waste any time because the next second I felt the head of his dick press up against me. He pushed in just a little and groaned.

"Fuck, Baby." He whispered as he pushed in further. I was beyond words once he was fully inside of me. He paused and asked if I was okay.

"Harder, Jazz."

He listened and pulled almost the whole way out before pushing back in, making us both moan. He picked up his pace and soon the noises of our moans and the slapping of our skin was filling the yard.

He grabbed my dick and started to pump up and down in time with his thrusts. "Baby, I'm so close." Jasper panted.

"Me too."

"Come with me, Baby." He said as he leaned over and kissed me deeply, increasing his tempo.

I moaned out loud as I came hard across my chest and his hand. Jasper jerked inside of me a few more times before he too, was coming with force, causing him to bite down on my neck, most likely leaving a mark.

He pulled out and collapsed next to me, panting, "I love you."

I looked over at him, "I love you, too."

I had a feeling it was going to be a very good day.

*******

**A/N**: So what did you think? Let me know, thanks!

This is has not been edited or anything, so if there are any errors, sorry…


	2. Naughty

**A/N**: So I was originally going to leave this "story" as a oneshot to practice my smut skills, but thanks to Mrs. Agget and My Name Is Seren Dipity I have decided to turn this into a series of oneshots. They are all going to be smut and have very little, if any, plot.

Don't expect any regular updates, I'm just gonna post as they come (hehe no pun intened, well maybe a little). I also have no clue how many there will be…this is just my random naughty thoughts.

With that being said, feel free to request anything you want! I'd love more ideas!

JPOV

It was my day off and I decided I would get some much needed house cleaning done. I had already finished the downstairs and was just starting the upstairs.

Edward wasn't due back from the hospital for another few hours, so I took the opportunity to really get things done. I had gone into autopilot, so when I heard the front door slam I dropped the vase I was holding with a little yelp.

"Shit," I murmured, looking down on the mess I just made. I liked that vase, too.

"Jasper?" I heard him call out.

"Up here, Ed!" I replied.

"What was that noise?" he had come upstairs and was now walking into our bedroom.

"I just dropped a vase."

"Again?"

"Yeah, again. I thought you weren't supposed to get home for a couple of hours so when I heard the door slam shut I got a little startled." I was rummaging around looking for the dustpan, so I didn't see Edward walk over to me, with something in his hand.

"You've disappointed me, Jasper."

"What?" I asked, turning around with one eyebrow raised. I was about to say something else, but whatever it was it got caught in my throat.

Edward had taken off his clothing and was now standing a few feet from me sporting nothing but a boner and a paddle, "Someone must be punished."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, intent on saying something, but nothing came out. He walked over to me, grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me down on the bed.

When I got my bearings back, I looked up to see him standing over me, "Take off your clothes."

"Wha—"

"Take off your clothes!" he said again, cutting me off.

I was too dumbstruck to object, so I did what I was told and quickly took off my clothes, which was rather easy considering I was only wearing a shirt and some sweats.

Once I was naked, Edward lovingly ran a hand down my chest before he grabbed my shoulder and roughly turned me over. I gasped out at the surprise and tried to get back up again but his arm across my back stopped me.

He leaned further down and I could feel his erection resting on my ass. He kissed my neck before he stood back up.

_Smack_, the crack of the paddle rang out in the silent room.

"You have been very naughty, love." He whispered. "Do you know what I do to naughty boys?"

A strangled groan was all that I could say, another smack, "You will answer when I ask you a question."

"No," I gasped out. Edward's hands were lovingly rubbing over my ass, soothing the pain he had just caused with the paddle. I could hardly form a coherent thought; all of the blood had rushed from my brain down to my cock, which was now way too hard.

"Bad boys get punished," he whispered in my ear, causing chills to run up my spine. Another swat, and this time I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, my ass rising off the bed.

"Do you know what your cries do to me, Jasper?"

"Mmm," I groaned as he lifted me onto my knees on the bed so that my back was now resting against his chest. His hands were now snaking their way around my waist, inching their way closer to my painfully hard erection. His fingers ghosted across the head, barely touching, but making me gasp nonetheless.

He gripped me firmly and whispered in my ear, "I want you to cum for me, Jasper. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," His hand was stroking me up and down and I was already unbearably close. "Edward, please! Faster!" He complied and his strokes were gaining speed and I was thrusting into his hand.

I was so close; he was kissing my neck, nibbling here and there and when he got to that one certain spot I knew I was going to explode. I bucked forward a couple more times before I came violently over his hand and onto the bed. He rubbed his hands across my stomach as I shook in the bliss of my orgasm.

When I stopped shaking he threw me back onto the bed and flipped me over so that I was on my back. He crawled onto the bed and attacked my mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Baby." He whispered, sitting back up onto his heels.

I heard, rather than saw, him open a bottle of lube. I was expecting him to prepare me a little, like he normally did, but was surprised when I felt the head of his dick at my entrance.

He moaned, pushing in further. "You're so tight."

My fists were grabbing handfuls of the blanket, "Oh, god." I gasped in pleasure.

He pushed in faster at the sound of my voice and was soon pumping into me with a vengeance. I was already hard again and I felt Edward grip my shaft and start to pump in time with his thrusts. The pleasure was too much and I knew I was going to cum again before he even had the chance to.

I cried out as I came all across my stomach. Edward was still pumping in and out of me and it felt like my orgasm never stopped. I was panting and Edward's thrusts were becoming erratic and I knew he was going to cum soon.

He pumped a few more times before he moaned and I felt him cum deep inside of me.

He twitched a little and fell on top of me, giving me a big kiss before saying, "That is what I do to bad boys."

**A/N**: So, what did you think?


	3. Museum

A/N: So here is the third one. I hope you enjoy! These are really fun to write, I just love being naughty… :D

JPOV

"I just love this place," I said, grabbing Edward's hand. We were walking around a Civil War exhibit and I felt like a little kid in a candy shop.

"That's why we're here," Edward replied with a sigh.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?"

"Nothing," he said with a fake smile, but I saw right through it.

"Okay, I see how it is." I grabbed his hand and led him to a secluded corner of the exhibit. "What's the deal?"

"I told you. Nothing. Now can we get out of this little corner thing, it's creepy."

"No, Edward. We can't go because I know you and I know you're lying. So just tell me what's up."

"Fine, I just find Civil War stuff kind of boring." He eyed me with a bit of trepidation.

I just laughed, "Is that all?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, let's make it more fun." I said, my smile turning into a grin. I pushed him back against the wall and trapped him there with my hands.

"Jasper, wha—" he started to say but I cut him off with a kiss. At first he was confused so he didn't move, but I ground my hips against his and he seemed to get the idea. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," I whispered into his mouth, making him tremble beneath me. I pulled back and ripped open his shirt, causing the buttons to fly across the room and bounce off the walls. I leaned in again and took a nipple into my mouth.

I continued to suck and nip before he spoke again, "Jasper," he gasped. "My shirt."

"You can wear my jacket, now shut up and get on your knees."

He thought a second before he listened and got on his knees in front of me, "Now unbutton my jeans." He did so with shaking hands. I can tell he was nervous, we'd never done anything like this before.

"Suck me off," I commanded.

He took me into his mouth and I moaned, "Come on baby, I know you can do better than that."

He licked me from the base of my dick to the head and he had my toes curling. He licked around the head before he swallowed me fully again and began bobbing back in forth.

"There you go," I said. He moaned around my cock and I nearly came then.

"Stand up." He did and I pushed him back against the wall. I kissed him hard and started to undo his pants. I was kissing lower and lower and by the time I reached his bellybutton I had his pants around his ankles. I continued to kiss lower until I found myself face to face with his dick.

I kissed him once on the head and I felt his knees begin to buckle. I put my hands on his waist to steady him and took him fully into my mouth. Moaning at the taste that was Edward, I began to lick and suck and drive him crazy.

He was starting to get louder and louder, "Shh, Baby." I said, getting back up. I gave him a quick kiss before I turned him around, "Now I'm going to fuck you, but you have to be quiet."

"O—okay," he said. I reached down into my pocket and grabbed the small bottle of lube that I brought with me. Edward heard the cap and turned around, obviously wondering where I got it.

"Edward, honey. I know you hate this Civil War stuff, so I planned on showing you it could be fun."

He looked at me in bewilderment before turning back around with a smile. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Now lets find out how fun it can truly be." I coated my finger with the lube and slid it in his ass, making him moan, "Shh." I reminded him.

I pumped in and out a few times before I couldn't take it any more. If the way Edward was moving beneath me was anything to go by than he too felt the same way.

I quickly poured some more lube onto my hand before wrapping it around my cock. Once it was fully coated I began to push the head into his entrance. Feeling him around me I couldn't help the low moan that rippled through my chest. Edward was the one this time reminding me to be quiet.

I pushed in further and then pulled back out. Edward was starting to pant and I took it as encouragement to continue. I pushed in and out, picking up a rhythm. I was sliding all the way out before pushing all the way back in again and Edward was starting to meet my thrusts.

"Baby, you feel so good," I whispered.

"Harder, Jasper," he whispered back, grabbing a hold of his dick and pumping it in time with my quickening thrusts. "I'm going to cum." He whispered.

"Me too, let's cum together, Baby."

"Oh, yes." He moaned, before shooting his load all over the wall.

Feeling him clench around me was all I could take and soon I too was cumming deep inside of him with his name on my lips.

I pulled out of him and slapped him lightly on the ass, "Come on, we should get dressed."

I pulled up my pants and zipped them up. I looked over to Edward to see that he had also pulled up his pants, although his shirt was still undone. He looked as sexy as ever, standing there still breathing deeply with his shirt open, framing his torso and his hair messier than normal.

"I need your jacket," He said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Chuckling, I shrugged it off and handed it to him. He took it and zipped it up, now ready to face the public.

"I think I'm starting to see why you like this war so much."

**A/N**: So what did you think of this one? :D


	4. Library

**A/N**: Here is another O/S for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Krox1 requested a library scene, so here you go! :)

I have totally hit a wall with Jungle, so I'm sorry if you're waiting for the next chapter, I really am trying to get it done, but its just not working out so well right now. I'm hoping this will help get the writing juices flowing though…

~E/J~

"Jasper, why are we here?" Edward half whispered, half whined. I was dragging him through a library because I really needed to find a book for school.

"I need a book," I said back, forgetting to whisper.

"Shhh!" I heard from across the room.

"I got that," Edward whispered back, looking around for the person who shushed us. "But why did we have to do this today?"

"Because I have too much stuff to do and today is the only day I'll have time." I answered, remembering to whisper this time.

"Well let's hurry this up, cause I just wanna get home." I was still dragging him through the isles and I looked back to see his sad green eyes looking at me. He was pouting like a baby and he knew that those eyes would break me and get me to do anything he wanted.

"Just two seconds, Babe." I said, stopping and putting a hand to his cheek. "And I promise we'll go home right after and spend the rest of the day together."

"Fine," he mumbled. I gave him a quick kiss and resumed my search for the book. A few short seconds later I struck gold and found my book. Smiling back at Edward I saw that he was looking down at his shoes and biting his lips.

God, I loved when he did that. It was a habit he picked up a while back whenever he was somewhat annoyed with me but didn't want any confrontation. He hated that I loved it so much.

I looked around, making sure no one could see us and pulled him to me. He made a little squeak of surprise at being pulled but I quickly shut him up with my lips.

"Quiet!" another shouted whisper rang through the silent library.

"Jasper, what the hell? Can we just go?" he whispered furiously.

Giggling quietly I mumbled against his lips, "I just have one more thing I need to do before we go."

"Now what?"

"I'll show you," I said as I got to my knees and started tugging at the waistband of his jeans.

"Jasper! What the he—oh god," his head rolled back as I took his cock into my mouth. I could imagine his face, scrunched up in ecstasy, his breaths coming out in quick pants.

"Jazz, we shouldn't…do…this," he mumbled, grabbing my head and forcing me to take him deeper into my throat. I hummed my agreement and sucked even harder.

I released his cock with a pop and looked up at him through my lashes. His eyes were dark with lust as he looked down at me.

"Fuck me, Edward." I whispered, my breath ghosting over his dick, making it twitch. He pulled me up and attacked my mouth, backing us up deeper into the little alcove we were in, until we hit a dead end and my back was pressed against a row of books.

He kissed up and down my neck while his hands tried to unbutton my jeans. He wasn't having any luck so he finally gave up and looked down at what he was doing, muttering something about fucking jeans cockblocking him. My eyes were closed and my hands were roaming over his body while I waited for him to get my jeans off.

I heard the wonderful noise of the zipper opening and I opened my eyes to see Edward grinning in triumph. He slid his hand into my underwear and gripped my hard cock and stroked me slowly.

"You ready for me, Baby?"

"What do you think?" I replied.

"I think you're gonna have to be," he said, pulling my pants down around my knees and twisting me around so that I was facing the books. He kissed my neck and rubbed his hands over my ass.

"You might wanna grab what's in my back pocket," I said. He never stopped kissing my neck while he reached down and rifled through my jeans, grabbing the little bottle of lube I had brought with me.

"You planned this, didn't you?" he murmured into my ear, sucking it into his mouth.

"You know it." I heard him pop the top and the next thing I felt was his finger circling my opening. I stifled a moan as he entered me.

"Quiet, Baby," he said. "This is I library."

"Fucker," I said, causing him to chuckle and enter another digit, effectively shutting me up. He continued kissing along my neck while he rhythmically pumped two fingers in and out of me.

"Come on, fuck me," I said when I couldn't take it any more. I turned my head and kissed him, before he pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his dick to my hole.

He slowly pushed in and I felt his head rest on my shoulder as he mumbled, "Oh god, so tight."

Once he was fully inside of me he pulled back out and pushed back into me. He picked up a rhythm and was soon slamming in and out of me and it took all my will power not to cry out every time he hit me just the right way.

His hands gripped my waist and he picked up his pace, "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" I whispered every time he thrust into me.

He reached his hand around and gripped my straining erection, timing his strokes to match his thrusts. The combination was too much and I knew I wasn't going to last long; the pleasure was too great.

"Faster," I panted. He grunted quietly but increased his speed. "I'm gonna cum," I said.

"Come for me baby," he whispered.

I moaned as he continued to fuck me. He hit the magic spot and I couldn't last any longer, I shot my seed out onto the books below me. My body shook with the force of my orgasm and I felt Edward still pumping in and out of me, hitting that sweet spot every time just adding to my orgasm.

He thrust forward a few more times before I felt him stiffen and his hot cum fill me up.

He was panting and he rested his head on my shoulder again, "I love you, Baby."

"I love you, too." I replied, equally out of breath. He kissed my neck and pulled out of me.

"We should get dressed before anyone comes over here," he said.

I pulled up my pants and turned around and saw that he had done the same. Just as I finished zipping up my jeans and old lady waddled around the corner and glared at us.

"This is a library," she said. "I have shushed you enough, if you don't stop making noise I will kick you out!"

I couldn't hold back my grin, "I'm sorry, Ma'am. We were just about to check out." I said, holding up my book.

She gave me one last glare before trotting away, doing whatever it is she does.

I looked to Edward and saw he had a grin on his face matching my own, "Come on, lets go home."

**A/N**: Another quick little smut scene. Please let me know what you all thought of it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. :)


End file.
